1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an on-vehicle display apparatus such as a car navigation system, widely used is a flat-display type display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel and the like. Such a flat-display type display apparatus can be considered to be used as an on-vehicle display apparatus including a camera mounted on a vehicle body to display an image of the outside of the vehicle for assisting driving of a driver.
Damage in a display region of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display apparatus may cause abnormal heating in a display panel main body, a driver IC for driving the display panel, and the like. To analyze a failure in the display panel, typically, external appearance needs to be checked using a microscope and the like or a computer program for detecting electrical damage needs to be used for performing analysis, so that time and labor are required for specifying a failure spot and a cause of the failure. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 5-346587 discloses a technique of electrically detecting damage in a liquid crystal display element by providing a crack detection electrode in a first portion of a transparent substrate other than a second portion thereof, and performing a conduction test of the crack detection electrode. The transparent substrate is a substrate on which a liquid crystal display element is provided, and the second portion is a portion in which a display electrode is provided.
In the related art described above, the crack detection electrode needs to be additionally provided in the display panel.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus that can detect deterioration in a display region.